


Sucking Oysters

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Damon had turned Alaric the same night he turned Isobel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking Oysters

Damon should be used to angry husbands by now. Yet there’s something intriguing about Isobel’s man, his face cold as stone, holding a gun on Damon (as if _that_ will work!) and frowning threateningly.

“Get away from my wife,” he says, and he’s so fricking adorable that Damon can’t help but smile. He decides he’ll turn them both.

Isobel doesn’t stay with Damon after the change. She has other plans. Damon doesn’t ask what they are, or try to change her mind, because quite frankly she’s turned out to be insufferable when he’s not fucking her into silence. She has the courtesy to kiss Alaric goodbye before she leaves.

“Stop pouting, Ric,” Damon tells him. “The world is your oyster now. Let’s go suck on it.”

Damon convinces his old friend Bree to make a ring for Alaric, so they can walk in the daytime together. They travel the country, like a bloody road trip movie. Nights, Alaric climbs into bed with Damon and, after increasingly creative sex they fall asleep, curled together like children. Damon is almost happy, or at least the closest he’s come since he lost Katherine.


End file.
